


"I trust your judgement."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cake, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Mirajane knows nothing about wedding cakes. Luckily it is one of Erza's specialities.





	"I trust your judgement."

Although the shop was clean and colourful, and the attendant spoke quickly and with excitement, Mirajane still felt her mind wandering, staring at the sunshine soaked pavement, making a mental list of all they had left to do. The venue was booked, entertainment, food, and their rings were all sorted. They still needed flowers, which Lisanna was handling, and dresses. Lisanna, Wendy, and Cana were taking Mirajane shopping the same day that Lucy, Milliana, Juvia, and Kagura were taking Erza; everything was coming together, and yet still Mirajane felt restless, like she wanted the day to be there, to make Erza officially hers for eternity.

There were plates of different cakes in front of them, and Mirajane was rightfully overwhelmed; only her future wife could be in her element in such an environment. Erza turned to her, eyes sparkling, and gestured to the cakes in front of them.

"Should we get a traditional Victoria sponge or a chocolate one?" Erza asked, her fork already attacking the two options, ready to taste them. Mirajane smiled at her, gaze softening, focused. She took the fork from her fiance, placed the cake in her mouth, and pondered.

"I don't have a preference. Does it matter either way?"

Erza stared at her gravely, the shock causing her lips to part and eyes to widen. She snatched her fork back, shook her head in utter disdain as Mirajane held back the laughter which threatened to escape.

"Mirajane, I don't think you quite understand. This is a life or death situation; we can't have bad cake on our wedding day, I simply would never allow it."

Mirajane hooked her arm around Erza's waist, pressed her lips firmly to the other woman's cheek and thumbed the pink which spread there.

“Don’t you think you’re being slightly dramatic?” Mirajane muttered into Erza’s ear, and the other woman shook her head briskly, eyes averted. 

“Not in the slightest.” 

And then Mirajane laughed, sweetly, not mocking but so full of light and love that it could not be contained her her body, or her caresses. 

"I'll let you make the decision then, love. I trust your judgement."

The attendant looked away, allowed the two women to have their moment together, young and in love and entirely unafraid, before turning around and offering them options of icing and decorations. Erza's excitement was tangible, and although this felt long and tedious to Mirajane, she knew that she could endure it, if only to make Erza smile once more.


End file.
